


Glassy-Eyed

by Shiroi1062



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is gonna be a mommy. </p>
<p>I am so...so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This has an entire au fic behind it...but I only wrote the porn. So, if things seem a little confusing, I understand completely. 
> 
> May God have mercy on my soul.

It’s been so long since he's seen the light of day. Who knows, the sun could be bearing its light down right now and Tsukishima would have no idea. He isn't sure if he really cares anymore. He thinks he's asked, but he can't really remember what the answer was. If there was even an answer at all.  

Everything is twisted, warped. All the matters is what he's feeling _right now_. Nothing matters but this beautifully painful amount of pleasure, this unbearable satisfaction. He's afraid, but he can't remember why. Why that fear is important. 

It smells of incense and sweat, the mixture sweet and intoxicating. He can't seem to get used to it, its scent only fluctuating, expanding, until the room is filled with it. It doesn things to him. He moans, long and loud, throat raw.  

"Again."   

He can't say no, can't imagine denying him what he wants. _Please him_ , his mind coaxes him. A sweet murmur. 

_Please him_.   

Please _me_.  

He's inside again, and _oh fuck._ Tsukishima lets his voice ring out, every echo that bounces back driving Kuroo deeper inside him. He's so full, Kuroo's cock thick and unforgiving. Pushing the come already inside him hard enough to leak out of his abused hole.  

"What a beautiful mess you are." Kuroo murmurs, his lips brushing along Tsukishima's back softly, an addicting difference in pressure to the hand tightening around the back of his neck, pushing Tsukishima's face into the mattress. He whines.  

"P-please..." He whispers, breath ragged.  

Kuroo throws his head back, moaning softly, hips grinding against the blonde's ass. "Do you want to come? Want to be filled again?" He thrusts hard then and Tsukishima feels his eyes roll back. The hand on Tsukishima's hip moves, sliding toward his stomach. He pets at the little bulge he feels there, almost purring. "You already have so much inside you."  

Kuroo moves to pull out and Tsukishima writhes, his cry desperate and longing. There is a loud, wet sound as Kuroo's cock slides free, come spilling out for a split second before Tsukishima presses his thighs together.   

Kuroo runs his hands up and down the blonde's hips, clicking his tongue. "No. Open up." When Tsukishima doesn't move, he growls, tightens his hold, and flips Tsukishima over. Tsukishima is only given a second to suck in a gasp when the back of his knees are grabbed and pushed, his legs spread open.   

At the feeling of a warm, wet tongue sliding languidly along the crease of his ass, Tsukishima lets out a mix between a surprised choke and a moan. Kuroo's eyes are shut with bliss when he lifts his head to look at Tsukishima, a pleased hum coming from behind his smirk.  

"Let's see if you taste just as sweet inside." Tsukishima's eyes widen in protest but as soon as Kuroo's lips seal around his hole, slick tongue probing inside, his eyes roll back with a flutter of lashes. Pale hands flash out to grip black hair, fingers tightening with every slurp that floods the room. Tsukishima's head snaps back when Kuroo's tongue thrusts deep inside, the bridge of his nose pushing against his balls and sending spikes of pleasure up his cock.  

"F-fuck..."   

Kuroo growls at the wrecked whine, the need to drive himself deep into the other man again and again growing with each gush of come he coaxes out. It’s absolutely intoxicating. The sounds, the scent, the _taste_. He moans at the way his tongue is squeezed, every swallow like a rush of drunken euphoria, the bruising force at his scalp barely registering.  

“Stop, s-stop, its gonna come out, its- haaa….” Golden eyes roll back, mouth wide and drooling. Tsukishima’s sob of pleasure blending with Kuroo’s groan of ecstasy. His plea falls on deaf ears because that’s _exactly_ what Kuroo wants, the slurps loud and echoing as he draws out every bit of come he can hold in his mouth. 

Chest heaving, sweat dampening the sheets, Tsukishima eyes Kuroo as he pulls up, his hands tightening around pale thighs. There’s something about the way Kuroo smiles at him, wicked and cat-like, that has Tsukishima’s stomach dropping, face twisting in suspicion.  

“What are you doing?” Breathless and wary, Tsukishima tries to squirm away but it only serves to have Kuroo pull him closer, his broad chest looming over him now. Eyes widening in realization, Tsukishima shakes his head vehemently. Kuroo hums softly, a hand sliding up Tsukishima’s hip, chest, and up his neck to grip his face. 

_"Open your mouth_." Tsukishima shudders at the command ringing in his ears, his head, eyes squeezing shut in defiance. Kuroo’s warmth is close and tangible enough to make him weak. " _Open_." When Tsukishima doesn’t make a move to acknowledge the man above him, he feels Kuroo’s growl reverberate around the room.  

It’s hard, so hard to disobey, Kuroo powerful and all-consuming in his thoughts and making his skin burn. The hold on his face tightens and suddenly Tsukishima is throwing his head back in a silent scream as Kuroo sinks three fingers inside him. A crook of those fingers has Tsukishima’s voice bursting out in a choked cry, the sound cut off sharply by Kuroo’s mouth over his own.   
 

At the first drop of come against his tongue, Tsukishima’s hands shoot out to grip at Kuroo’s shoulders, fingers digging deep and knuckles white.  He can hear his own whine of pleasure and can’t bring himself to stop despite the disgust aimed at himself, but _god,_ is it _good_. 

It’s nothing but sensation now, the way Kuroo’s tongue slides against his own, forcing him to swallow. It’s bitter-sweet and arousing, his mouth overflowing and making a mess as it drips down the corners of his mouth. Tsukishima can’t tell if he’s pushing or pulling Kuroo closer, his mind a fog of sensation at the vague realization that his hips are moving on their own, fucking himself on Kuroo’s hand. 

“See?” Kuroo is murmuring, “You taste so good, so good.” He sighs. “Almost.” 

Tsukishima can only nod dumbly, arching up when Kuroo pulls away once more, fingers gone and leaving him empty. Kuroo is looking down at him, not with love or gentleness, the pupils of his eyes all but gone in pure, animalistic lust. 

_Almost_.  

The word seems to echo in his head. _Almost_.   
 

* * *

“Beautiful, so _beautiful_.” Kuroo is murmuring against his neck, his lips feather soft, gentle. He trembles, pulling weakly at the bindings around his wrists. Tsukishima’s eyes squeeze shut as those lips travel down with light kisses, stopping where his belly begins to swell. 

He freezes, trying to curl into himself but the hold on his hips keep him in place. Kuroo now breathing in the scent of his skin, his nose skimming around his navel. His tongue slides out, dipping into the indention, the sensation like lightning along Tsukishima’s spine. 

“S-stop-!” His words stick in his throat, the way that Kuroo moves his mouth against him, the wet sound of his sucking filling Tsukishima’s mind. Tanned fingers now pet along his stomach, down his thighs, and back up. Again and again.  

He was drowning andwas it was _so fucking_   _good_.  

_More_ , his body breathed as his mind screamed and cursed. A silent _please_ as he spread his legs, his hole aching and greedy. Kuroo more than willing, a smile on his face as he nuzzled against Tsukishima’s belly, his fingers already pressing inside.   
 

“Absolutely perfect.” His fingers curl, pushing deeper and Tsukishima arches into the touch. “Almost there baby.” His hand pulls away with a wet slide, the sheet below them soaked. Kuroo purrs at the sight, his eyes a feverish glaze. Tsukishima’s mouth goes dry, lust a flame that burns throughout his body. 

“Please,” he begs, his hips pushing up in a silent demand, “I need it.” He doesn’t quite hear the words that spill from his mouth, his body open in shameless welcome. Everything is a blur, the only light being the pleasure that takes the breath from him. Kuroo’s eyes follow the way he licks his lips, silent as Tsukishima begs once more. “Fill me up.” 

There is a growl from deep within Kuroo, the sound seeming to fill up the room. Tsukishima has just enough time to grab at the pillows above him with bound hands before he’s pushed onto his side, a leg thrown over Kuroo’s shoulder as he thrusts himself deep inside.    
 

There is nothing gentle now in the way Kuroo fucks into him, the slap of their skin harsh, their moans beyond animalistic. Tsukishima watches the man above him, that wild expression of glazed eyes and a panting mouth, and it makes him squeeze around the cock inside him. Kuroo’s eyes roll a little and Tsukishima can’t help a wanton groan of pleasure.  

He could feel them, the way they moved inside him, the way every thrust had them rubbing at his insides. However daunting the mere thought of _eggs inside him_ , the overwhelming urge to breed them, for Kuroo to stuff him full of come was something he could not fight. 

“Oh, fuck- there, right there!” His throat raw, Tsukishima sobs out his pleas for harder, faster, _more_. Kuroo’s right there with him, his breathing harsh and loud as he fucks into Tsukishima, the very walls creaking with every slam against the wall the bed makes. With one arm wrapped around the thigh at his torso, Kuroo uses the other to paw at Tsukishima’s growing abdomen one more. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he snarls.  

His face is a mess, blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Tears running thick down his face, drool and snot soaking into the sheets below. He could feel every inch of Kuroo's cock fucking him, the way it was swelling with the promise of release. The stretch burned, the high pitch of his screams voicing his pleasure, his anticipation.  

"Yes, fuck! All yours, all fucking yours." His breath caught on every word, every thrust forcing the air from his lungs. "I want your come, please please- ah fuck! B-breed me!" Kuroo's responding grin was all teeth, licking at his canines before turning his head and sinking his teeth into Tsukishima's thigh. The blonde's breath left him, back arching, eyes rolled back and mouth wide. "I'm gonna come, oh my god please-!" 

Tsukishima wasn't even sure what he was saying by this point, his words an incoherent babble. He could feel how close Kuroo was to filling him, the ache for it almost painful. He could still hear himself begging, his body twisting in pleasured agony. 

Suddenly, Kuroo was throwing his head back, his moan like a snarl as he came. Tsukishima's own voice almost deafening as he felt his stomach grow even larger, the eggs inside him pulsing with energy. His body tensed and then he was coming and _coming_. He could feel the warmth of it hitting his chest, his face, and even better- Kuroo's own come gushing from his ass.  

His very consciousness was gone, every thought filled with nothing but this room, this moment. The scent of sex and the engorged feeling in his belly. His legs, numb and shaking, were set down but Tsukishima knew nothing but the overwhelming knowledge that he was _bred_. He could _feel_ it to the very core of his being. 

Kuroo leaned over him and he whimpered pathetically. His mouth was moving but Tsukishima couldn't hear a word, only registering the way Kuroo was running his hands over his belly, his come covered fingers brought to his smiling face to run his tongue over them. 

"You did so good," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is the baby. :)


End file.
